degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater Episode 314: Dark Horse (1)
Main Plot: Sadie (Keith is hemming Candace’s dress backstage as Sadie comes running in) Sadie: What is taking you so long? Keith: I’m trying not to stab her with 50 pins. But if you want your lead actress to be a human voodoo doll, by all means, I can hurry up! Sadie: Opening night is 3 days away. We’re running out of time to rehearse. Candace: I already know all of my lines. Sadie: Yeah, we’ll see. Hurry up, but don’t kill the girl. (Sadie runs off and sees Sophie and Scott walk in) Sadie: Guys! Thank you! My last set director, Matt, broke his leg in lacrosse. Scott: That’s what happens when you get a freshman in charge of something that big. Sophie: Neither of us know what to do. Sadie: That’s why I have both of you. Put your brains together and figure everything out. You two are on speaking terms again, yes? Scott: I guess so. Sadie: Great, then get started on getting the living room set up ready. Scott: Sadie, calm down. You’re going to hyperventilate. Sophie: The last thing everyone needs is the director having a heart attack. Sadie: I am three days away from my first ever opening night where people are witnessing my directing. I am allowed to freak out okay! My set director is hospitalized, my wardrobe manager sews like an elderly woman, and there are still 3 shipments of props coming in late. Of course I am freaking out! Sophie: Well get it together. Everything will work itself out. (They walk away and Sadie takes a deep breath and looks at her to-do list) Sadie: I sure hope so. KEITH! (She runs backstage) Intro Sub Plot: Danielle (Danielle is in the interrogation room as her mother walks in) Ms. Hooper: Well I just talked with the detective. You didn’t give him one straight answer! Danielle: I never did anything with that teacher, mom! I swear! Ms. Hooper: Dani, there’s picture of you kissing him! Danielle: I know but- (Danielle stands up and grabs her jacket) Danielle: Just forget it. There’s no way I can get out of this. She probably planned this the whole time. Ms. Hooper: Who planned what? Danielle: Nothing, you wouldn’t believe me anyway. Ms. Hooper: Please Danielle, help me understand what is going on. I really don’t want to believe you would have a relationship with this creep, but that picture… Danielle: Mom, I want to tell you the truth so much, but I can’t. Ms. Hooper: Who are you covering for? (Danielle walks out) Danielle: I have to get to school… (Ms. Hooper looks confused and upset) Third Plot: Candace (Candace and Micah walk into the auditorium and see props everywhere) Candace: Devil’s piss, what is going on? Scott: The old set director got hurt, so Sadie got me and Sophie over there to cover. But neither of us know what we’re doing and a load of boxes of props got shipped today. (Scott is trying to lift a heavy box and is having trouble) Micah: I got that. (Micah goes and helps Scott as Candace walks over to Sophie who is on a ladder) Sophie: Hey, I’m Sophie. Do you think you could help me? Candace: I’m Candace. With what? Sophie: I need to get high enough to tie this rope on this pole up here, but this ladder isn’t tell enough. I need to ask you something really awkward. Candace: What is it? Sophie: I need you to grab my ass and lift me up higher. Candace: Jesus. Fine, if it’s for the show. (Candace grabs Sophie’s ass and lifts her, checking her out at the same time) Micah: What the fuck is going on over here? Sophie: Your girlfriend is touching my butt. Candace: Stop drooling! Micah: Like that’s going to happen. Sophie: Done! Thank you! (Sophie gets down and blushes as she sees Candace) Candace: Well let’s get these props in the right spots before class starts. Scott: There’s like 3 more boxes in the back. Micah: Then we have a lot of work to do. Candace: Let’s move people! (Sophie smiles at her and Candace smiles back, looking confused for a second after before joining the others) Main Plot: Sadie (Sadie is sitting in her bed writing viciously in her notebook as her alarm clock goes off) Sadie: Whoops, no sleep. (She pulls out her phone and calls Eric) Eric: Sadie, class is gonna start in 2 minutes. What do you want? Sadie: I was literally up all night re-writing some sections of the script. Eric: You rewrote a classic play? Sadie: Yes? Eric: Sadie opening night is in TWO FUCKING DAYS. People barely know their lines as it is, can we please just stick to the script and have this go smooth sailing? Sadie: But I think what I re-wrote is better. Eric: Honestly, I don’t care. We’re sticking to the script, alright. Can you like calm the hell down please? You’ve been acting crazy for days now. Sadie: it’s just stress. Eric: Yeah, well we’re all stressed, but we’re not having mental breakdowns days before the play we’re directing. Gotta go. (Eric hangs up and Sadie looks upset) Sadie: Too bad I’m the fucking director. I can do whatever the hell I want. Sub Plot: Danielle (Danielle rushes into class as the bell rings) Danielle: Made it. (Everyone stares at her as she sits down and Danielle looks at Abby) Danielle: So I walked in almost late, what’s the big deal? Abby: That’s not why everyone is staring… Danielle: …Oh. Ms. Lib: Alright class, choose partners for the lab we’ll be doing shortly. Danielle: Partners? Abby: I’m with Sophie…sorry. (Danielle sees everyone already has a partner) Danielle: This is just great… Ms. Lib: Danielle since you can’t find a partner, you can do the assignment on your own. (Danielle goes to a lab table alone) Danielle: Perfect… (She looks upset as she starts the lab) Main Plot: Sadie (Sadie walks into the Hub and walks up to Tori) Tori: There’s the multitasker herself. College and a play? I couldn’t do it. Sadie: I can barely do it either. Failed my last physics quiz. Tori: Just a little caffeine and organization and you’ll be fine. (Tori hands Sadie her regular coffee and Sadie pays her) Sadie: I can only hope. (Tim walks into the doors and Tori is shocked when she sees him) Tori: Uh Tim! What are you doing back in Clearwater? Tim: I work for an auto shop now. Have to fix a car downtown. Thought I’d stop into my favorite coffeeshop first. (Tori looks at Sadie nervously and then back at Tim) Sadie: That’s my cue to leave. Tim: No, you know what? I’ll come back later. (Tim rushes out and Tori rolls her eyes) Tori: What did I tell you about making my customers flee the store, Sadie? Sadie: He has the NERVE to come back to town? After what he did to me? Tori: Here we go again. Sadie: I am so done! (Sadie runs out and kicks the trash can outside over) Jarrod: Hey, someone’s stressed. Sadie: Who are you? Jarrod: Someone who can help. Sadie: Help how. (Jarrod pulls a pill bottle out of his back pocket) Jarrod: Anxiety meds. Normally prescribed, so really hard to get. They’ll calm you down whenever you’re freaking out. Sadie: Those could actually help a lot for the play coming up…but I’m not into that scene. Jarrod: What scene? Anxiety is a big deal and hard to live with. Why go through a bunch of doctor’s visits when you could just fix the problem now… (Sadie looks like she’s contemplating) Sadie: How much? Jarrod: 50 pills for 50 bucks. It’s a bargain, normally this bottle would be $300. Sadie: Fine. Do I get a refund if they don’t work? Jarrod: Sure, hun. As many pills that are left is as much money you’ll get back. Sadie: Deal. (She hands him $50 and grabs the pills, quickly hiding them in her purse. Jarrod: Pleasure doing business with you. If you need more, you know where to find me. (Sadie half-smiles and hurries off, taking a pill) Third Plot: Candace (Candace is sitting with her friends at lunch and sees Sophie at the vending machine) Siobhan: This school needs a dance or something. Homecoming was so lame. Adrianna: We could plan one! Siobhan: We’d need Candace and her social status to help though. Maybe get the cheer squad to plan it! What do you think, Cand? (Candace is still looking and not paying attention) Candace: Huh? Micah: What are you staring at? Candace: Uh, nothing. Just zoned out. Adrianna: Were you just checking out that girl? Candace: No way! I’m gonna go get an energy drink. (She heads over to the vending machine and runs into Sophie as she is leaving) Sophie: Hey! Candace, right? Candace: Yeah! Hey, if you need any more help with the props, I know the play inside and out, I could totally help. Sophie: That would be really awesome. Maybe after school today? Before practice starts. Candace: Sounds perfect. It’s a date! I mean, uh- Sophie: I get it, no big deal. Your hair is gorgeous. (Sophie strokes Candace’s hair and Candace blushes) Sophie: See you then. (Sophie leaves and Candace looks happy and takes a deep breath) Sub Plot: Danielle (Danielle looks upset as she walks through the hall and everyone stares at her) Danielle: That’s it! (She spots Alicia at her locker and drags her into the janitor’s closet) Danielle: How could you do this to me?! Alicia: I’m sorry! I had no other option! Danielle: Oh, you had plenty of other options, you just chose the one that wouldn’t let your secret out. Alicia: You know I had to keep my mom safe. Danielle: But you also ruined your best friend’s life in the process. Alicia: Once Mr. Teller gets sent to jail, this will all blow over. Danielle: No it won’t! I’ll be known as the girl who got the teacher sent to prison by fucking him forever! Everybody is talking about it. Everybody is staring at me. Not even my friends will look at me. Alicia: Danielle, I’m sorry! Danielle; Do you wanna know where I spend this morning? In the fucking POLICE STATION! Alicia: Danielle- Danielle: I was there for you through EVERYTHING! Your eating disorder, when you liked Trey, when you first got raped, I even made out with that fucker to get him off your back. And you used it all against me… Alicia: I’m sorry! Danielle: Your sorry means shit to me. Alicia: Just don’t tell anyone, please! Danielle: Is that all you care about right now? Alicia: No, it’s just- Danielle: Save it. I didn’t tell anyone and I never will. Because I’m actually a good person. Unlike you. You’re a fucking bitch. And you’re dead to me. (Danielle leaves in a hurry and Alicia starts crying) Main Plot: Sadie (Sadie, Caylee, and Scott are painting a board for the play set during lunch in the auditorium) Sadie: Thanks for helping guys. Caylee: No problem. As long as I can put this down on my college apps later this year! Sadie: Deal. You guys wouldn’t believe who’s back. Caylee: Who? Sadie: Tim. (Scott looks up and looks nervous) Scott: Oh really? Did you talk to him? Sadie: Nope. Caylee: I’m surprised you’re not freaking out more. Sadie: Oh, I would be if it weren’t for these babies. (Sadie pulls out her pill bottle) Sadie: Anxiety meds. Work like a charm. I especially need these for opening night. Scott: Maybe you shouldn’t take those. Don’t those need to be prescribed? Sadie: Yeah, but why would I go through that whole process when I know what I need now. Caylee: I mean I guess, but maybe you should stop taking them after the play is over. Sadie: I will. I can also use them when I talk to Tim. (Scott looks nervous again) Scott: Talk to Tim about what? Sadie: Why he dumped me. He never really gave me a reason. I just want the truth. Scott: That’s not a good idea. I mean, it’s in the past right? Might as well just move on and forget about it. Sadie: I never really even got closure, Scott. Once I get it, I can move on and never think about that asshole again. Scott: I just don’t think it’s a good idea. It might just bring up the past that should just stay in the past. Sadie: Maybe. I haven’t made up my mind yet, but we’ll see. (Scott sighs and looks guilty as he continues to paint) Sub Plot: Danielle (Danielle gets into her mom’s car after school) Ms. Hooper: How was your day? Danielle: Shitty because everyone thinks I dated a teacher. Ms. Hooper: How did everyone find out? Danielle: Word gets around in this place, mom. Whether it’s true or now. Ms. Hooper: I got you a therapist. Your first meeting is after school tomorrow. Danielle: I don’t need a therapist! Ms. Hooper: Honey, if you dated a guy in his thirties…you need a therapist. Danielle: I didn’t date him! I’m being sabotaged by my best friend! Ms. Hooper: I want to believe you…but I can’t. Danielle: Mom please! (Danielle starts to cry) Danielle: Alicia got raped by Mr. Teller the day after prom which was why she was acting weird all summer. Then he started stalking her at school, so the only way we could stop him was for me to get a picture of us making out and use it as blackmail so he would stay away. But then he didn’t and when Alicia was supposed to finally tell the truth, she made up this lie instead to save herself and get him expelled at the same time! (Ms. Hooper looks shocked and hugs Danielle tight) Ms. Hooper: I am so sorry I didn’t believe you, Dani! (They both cry in the parking lot) Ms. Hooper: We need to go tell the police the truth. Danielle: Mom, I can’t! Even though she did this to me, I can’t do this to her. I’ll tell the police that I did have a relationship with him, he’ll get sent away, it’ll all blow over. Even if I tell the police the truth, it won’t make any difference. Everyone already thinks I did date him. Ms. Hooper: Honey, if we tell the truth, we can help Alicia get the help she needs. She’s been dealing with this all on her own. Maybe it’s time we get her some help, whether she wants it or not. (Danielle looks confused as she wipes her tears) Main Plot: Sadie (Sadie stumbles into play practice) Sadie: You started without me? Eric: You’re 15 minutes late. Sadie: Sorry! I was looking at all the paintings in the art hallway. (She stumbles down the aisle to the stage and sits down) Candace: Is she high? Scott: Jesus, Sadie. We told you not to take those pills. Eric: What pills. Scott: Anxiety pills. She must have taken too many. Eric: Sadie, go home. We don’t have time to put up with this shit. Sadie: You can’t kick me out of my own play! Eric: Like hell I can. Want me to call Mr. Hanson and get you permanently removed? Sadie: But I’m fine! (She jumps up and almost falls over) Eric: Go. Home. Get your shit together. Sadie: Fine! Good luck practicing without me! Eric: We were doing just fine before… (Sadie leaves and takes more pills) Third Plot: Candace (Everyone is leaving and Micah goes with Candace) Micah: Why are you staying back again? Candace: I just want to go over my lines again. Without an audience. Is that okay? Micah: Yeah. Kill it. Candace: You know I will. (They kiss and then he leaves as she runs back to the auditorium) Candace: Hey Sophie, what do you want to start with? Sophie: Moving this couch if that’s alright. Candace: Sounds great. (They both pick up an end of the couch and move it into the middle of the set) Candace: Look good? (Sophie looks at Candace) Sophie: Looks perfect… (They look into each other’s eyes for a second and then start to make out intensely, falling onto the couch) Candace: Wait um…I can’t. I have a boyfriend. Sophie: Oh…whoops. Candace: Yeah, sorry. I…I should go. (Candace grabs her stuff and runs out) Adrianna: Not so fast. (Candace turns around and looks embarrassed) Candace: You did not just see that. Adrianna: Oh, but I did. (Candace looks scared as Adrianna smirks) Main Plot: Sadie (Sadie walks into the Hub and sees Tim sitting at a table) Sadie: Thanks for meeting with me. Tim: Sure. Sadie: I just…I just want a reason. As to why you broke up with me. I never got closure and if I just have a reason, I can finally move on. Tim: You want the truth? Sadie: Yes. Tim: You deserve to know. Scott told me that…all I was to you was a game that you finally won and that you knew all along you were going to get me by manipulating me. Sadie: What? He…he said that? Tim: Yeah. I was really upset. Sadie: Why would he say that…I would never do that. I loved you for a whole year before we finally dated, yeah, but I never treated it as a game. Tim: I wish I would have known that then… Sadie: If you’ll excuse me, I have business to take care of. Tim: Sadie wait, don’t yell at him please. I don’t want to start anything. (Sadie turns around) Sadie: Too late… (She leaves the Hub and takes a pill) Third Plot: Candace (Adrianna and Candace are still in the hallway) Candace: Adrianna, I am not fucking around! You didn’t see ANYTHING. Adrianna: Oh, but I did. I remember seeing you- Candace: I will DESTROY you. You know I can. Adrianna: No I will destroy you. You know I will. Candace: What do you want? Money, jewelry. You name it. Adrianna: I want an IOU. Candace: What? Adrianna: I don’t want anything from you now. But someday I will. And you’re gonna do it, whatever it is. Candace: And you won’t tell a soul about what you saw? Adrianna: Nope. But hon…you might want to pick. Micah or Stage Girl? Candace: Or both. Adrianna: Wow. I knew you were a bitch, but I really didn’t think you were a slut. (Adrianna shoulder checks Candace as she walks away and Candace looks satisfied) Sub Plot: Danielle (Danielle walks up to Alicia’s door and knocks) Alicia: What do you want? Danielle: I’m telling the cops the truth. I can’t stand my mom being disappointed in me like she is now. Alicia: If you do that…we are done. Forever. I will never speak to you again. Danielle: Are you serious? After all that I’ve done for you…you’d drop me just like that? Alicia: Yep. Danielle: Wow. Alicia: I’m sorry, I’m in a tough position here, Danielle. Danielle: Not really. Choose your friend over your fucking reputation. (Danielle runs off) Alicia: You better not tell! Danielle: Just watch! I’m going to tell and you’re actually going to have to deal with this rather than me having to deal with it for you! Alicia: I will make your life hell! Danielle: You already have! (Danielle runs off, crying and Alicia slams the door, looking worried) Third Plot: Candace (Candace goes back into the auditorium with Sophie) Candace: Hey. Sophie: I hope I didn’t get you in trouble with your friend! Candace: She’s not my friend. Don’t worry about it. Sophie: Okay. Sorry to bring it up but…what is going on…between us? Candace: Um… I don’t know. I’ve never felt this way about a girl before. Ever. Sophie: Oh. So you’re just visiting? Candace: I liked it when we kissed. But the boyfriend and- Sophie: I understand. I don’t want to complicate anything. Candace: I don’t know what this means… Sophie: I couldn’t give you an answer. You’ll have to figure that out yourself. (Candace gets closer to Sophie and touches her arm) Candace: I already cheated once…why not do it again? Sophie: Why not? (They start to slowly kiss again) Sub Plot: Danielle (Danielle is sitting in the interrogation room again) Cop: Did you have a sexual relationship with Edward Teller. Danielle: Um… Cop: We need an answer. Danielle: Yes…yes I did. Cop: Okay that’s all we needed to know. Stay here and we’ll bring your mother in for further questioning. (Danielle sits there and takes a deep breath as her mom runs in) Ms. Hooper: Danielle, what the hell? I thought you were going to tell them about Alicia? Danielle: What would it do? Embarrass her? Everyone already thinks I fucked my teacher. Me telling the cops the truth isn’t going to change that. Ms. Hooper: So you’re just going to lie? Danielle: Sometimes you gotta take a bullet. Now’s one of those times. (Ms. Hooper hugs Danielle) Ms. Hooper: I am so proud of you. Even if everyone thinks you fucked your teacher, I don’t. I believe you. Danielle: Well one person doesn’t really make a big difference, does it? (Ms. Hooper strokes her head) Ms. Hooper: You’ll get through this. You always do. Danielle: This time’s gonna be much harder though… (Danielle sighs and leans her head on her mom’s shoulder as the cops come in again) Main Plot: Sadie (Sadie runs into the Hub and sees Scott hanging out with Angel and Olivia) Sadie: Scott you are SUCH A DICK! Scott: What? Tori: Sadie! Not here! Sadie: You ruined my relationship for what? Cuz you were jealous? I can’t believe you would do this to me… Scott: Sadie you have to understand! Sadie: NO! I thought you were my friend but you took away the ONE THING that made me happy! Angel: Sadie! Take this somewhere else. People are watching. Sadie: I’m leaving. But Scott, you and me are done as friends. And people are going to know what an asshole you are. (Sadie grabs Olivia’s smoothie and pours it on Scott’s head) Sadie: FUCK YOU! (Sadie runs out) Olivia: Oh hell no! (Olivia gets up, ready to fight, but Scott holds her back) Scott: I deserved it…she’s right. Angel: She gets more and more psycho every day, I swear. (Tori walks over with paper towels and hands them to Scott) Tori: She needs help… (Outside the store, Sadie is laughing) Jarrod: You high? Sadie: Those pills are fantastic! I’m not spazzing out anymore. I feel. FREE. (She jumps up and down and laughs again) Jarrod: Hah, if you say so. Sadie: I’ll take another bottle. (She takes a $50 bill out of her wallet) Sadie: I think you’ve got a frequent buyer on your hands… (He gives her a bottle and she smirks taking another pill) MID-SEASON FINALE TOMORROW ONLY ON THE DEGRASSI WIKI Category:Blog posts